Sound the Bugle Now
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami looses a Shadow Game...and his magic. And he has become suicidal... (songfic)


Sound the Bugle Now  
  
Anthy: Yet another single chapter depressing fic.  
  
Anshi: With the idea you have...it could be a MULTI-chapter fic.   
  
Anthy: Shut up and get your costume on.   
  
Anshi: I already am in costume.   
  
Anthy: Then go!  
  
Anshi: Going. *leaves*  
  
Kokoru-big-white-tiger: *enters*  
  
Anthy: Pretty kitty. Be nice and review.  
  
Kokoru: *laces her ears back and growls*  
  
Anthy: Or I'll send my tiger after you!!  
  
Kokoru: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Anthy: Let's get on with this fic.  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Sound the Bugle Now   
  
  
  
  
"Let's play a little game."   
  
Yami slowly turned around to face Anshi. She wasn't herself. Her eyes were red and possessed. Something told the pharaoh that it wasn't her.   
  
"Reveal your true self to me first."   
  
Anshi melted into a dark mass, and it became nothing more than some hell-spawned spirit from the Shadow Realm. Yami scoffed. They're not doing too well at sending things that could destroy him.   
  
The real Anshi watched from the roof of a nearby building.   
  
Yami looked at the spirit---just a child in stature. Probably very powerful though. Red eyes, and sharp teeth.   
  
"Play a game with me Yami." The spirit said.   
  
"What kind of game."   
  
"A harmless shadow game."   
  
Bullshit, Yami thought. A shadow game was never harmless. Every alarm was ringing in Yami Yugi's head. Something was deeply wrong here.   
  
"What's at stake?" Damn! That's like saying yes! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!!!!   
  
"Your magic against my life. By the way...my name's Shinzu."   
  
All the alarms were going off inside Yami's head now. Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!   
  
"Let's play the game."   
  
  
Anshi was very concerned. She utterly loathed and despised the pharaoh, but she wanted to be the one to bring about his destruction.   
  
"What the hell are you thinking pharaoh?"   
  
  
"This shadow game is called Arrow of Fear. We both use our magic to find out what drives the other insane with fear."   
  
Yami had played this game once before...and won. Something inside was telling him to be cautious. He ignored them. He was going to win. The only person stronger than him wasn't around. Or so he thought.  
  
  
"You are such an idiot."   
  
  
Shinzu began. Dragons, demons, darkness. Yami wasn't fazed. Light, angels, and familiars. It was going nowhere. Yami had no idea what was coming to him. The spirit grinned. When Shinzu summoned the darkness...there was a little sprite that crept into his heart and found his weakness.   
  
Yami was unsure about the look on his opponent's face. It was unnerving and cold. He fidgeted uneasily.   
  
A wall sprang up behind Yami. And three more on all sides. They closed in...  
  
'Shit...no...' Yami thought, panicking.   
  
"I think I've won. Funny, I never thought of you a claustrophobic person."   
  
Shinzu released Yami from his spell. He summoned several of Yami's victims.   
  
"They wanted to see you lose." Shinzu walked over to Yami, who was paralyzed with fear. The spirit drove his hand into Yami's heart, and pulled out a small white orb. Then, he was gone.   
  
Yami felt all his strength leave him, and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.   
  
"Yami!" Anshi leapt from her spot and landed next to him.   
  
She helped him to his feet. Yami wobbled around for a second and pulled away from Anshi. And he walked away. Anshi decided to inform everyone of this.  
  
"Ack...why do I even care?"   
  
  
  
Yami walked down the empty street. He felt weak and defeated.   
  
Sound the bugle now  
Play it just for me  
As the seasons change  
Remember how I used to be  
  
Yami sat down on a swing in the park. Defeat...despair...depression... There was no end.   
  
Unless...  
  
Now I can't go on  
I can't even stand  
I've got nothing left  
Just an empty heart  
  
  
/You could end it all/  
  
I don't...  
  
/Jump.../  
  
Yami looked up at the buildings. They were tall enough. Could Yugi forgive him? What happened to Anshi? Did she leave? Yami stood up and walked towards one of the buildings.   
  
I'm a soldier  
Poorest soul  
Now I must give up the fight  
There's nothing left for me  
  
  
  
Yugi, Anshi, Bakura and Seto ran. They had to find Yami.   
  
"Damn it pharaoh. You're such an extremist." Anshi hissed, scanning the rooftops.   
  
  
Yami leaned against a railing, looking out at the night. Starless...bleak...  
  
"Just like me."   
  
Yami stepped over the railing and onto the small edge in front of it. He held on to the railing. He was unsure of what to do. Should he jump? Should he turn around? So many questions...so many answers. And when one was answered, more popped up. Damn.   
  
Take me away  
Let me rely on you  
  
Yami looked down. Anshi had spotted him. Damn. Bakura and Seto were with her. And so was Yugi. Damn. This made things much more complex. Some higher force was working. It didn't want him to die. Not yet anyways.   
  
"Yami!"   
  
Yami Yugi didn't turn.   
  
Sound the bugle now  
Tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know  
That leads to anywhere   
  
Without light  
I feel that I will  
Stumble in the dark  
Dare I die inside?   
  
Seto held Yugi back, and Anshi and Bakura crept forwards. Bakura noticed Yami's grip loosen...  
  
From on high  
Somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls   
Remember who you are  
  
"Yami! You're still my friend, even if you can't use your magic." Yugi shouted.   
  
Yami's grip loosened. Bakura moved.   
  
If you lose yourself  
Your courage will soon follow  
To destroy tonight  
Remember who you are  
  
Yami let go. Bakura raced forwards and leaned over the railing. He grabbed Yami's wrist, but his grip was poor and awkward. Anshi ran in to help, before Bakura lost his hold.  
  
"Damn it Yami! You're not allowed to die yet. That's a privilege reserved for me and me alone!" Anshi shouted, pulling Yami up.   
  
She looked him in the eye and gritted her teeth.   
  
"If you feel insecure without your magic...If you feel weak without it...fine..." Anshi hissed, putting her hand on his chest. Her hand glowed.   
  
"Then take some of mine."   
  
Anshi couldn't believe what she was doing. She had to do this to make sure she could kill him herself. She didn't want to kill a weak enemy. Damn. The group left as quickly as they had come. Yami was confused...but he didn't feel as empty.   
  
I'm a soldier now  
Fighting in a battle  
To be free once more  
That's what I'm fighting for......... 


End file.
